guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Gear: Judgment
Guilty Gear Judgment (ギルティギア・ジャッジメント, Giruti Gia Jajjimento) is a spin-off game of the Guilty Gear series, exclusive to the PlayStation Portable, and the 11th overall installment. It also includes a slimmed-down version of Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload, developed by Arc System Works and published by Majesco in USA and Europe, and SEGA in Japan. It is the first game in the series to be released on PSP outside of Japan. Gameplay The gameplay in Guilty Gear Judgment is similar to the GG Boost mode found in Guilty Gear Isuka. Instead of one-on-one 2D fighting, Judgment is a side scrolling beat em' up game. It features every character from Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload except for Kliff Undersn, Justice and Robo-Ky, and adds one new playable character, Judgment, who is exclusive to this game. Other characters, including Judgment, are unlocked after beating certain conditions. Core gameplay consists of defeating large amounts of enemies and bosses across eighteen levels, while completing each character's story, which is presented in short conversations between chapters. Movelists are slimmed-down and re-adjusted in order to coincide with the new beat em' up gameplay. Instead of punch, slash, heavy and kick buttons, there are light, medium, and heavy attack, and jump buttons, respectively. There is also a back attack, and a Psych Burst attack which covers a large range and recovers health if enemies are hit, which is known as a Psych Burst Recovery. Each character has a Tension bar, used for Overdrive attacks and a Burst bar, which, when filled, allows unlimited Overdrive attacks until it depletes, or the use of the aforementioned Psych Burst attack. Enemies drop health or tension boosts, extra lives or point items. The game also features a co-op mode, which can be played over the Ad-hoc system, and a Survival mode, where the player has to survive increasingly more difficult areas until they are defeated. Story The story is mostly unrelated to the main storyline featured in the 2D fighting games, although character relationships from previous games are present, such as Sol and Ky's rivalry and May and Johnny's love interest. The player assumes the role of characters from the Guilty Gear universe, with their respective story elements; during the events of the game as Sol, for example, the player encounters Ky at intervals during the game. The ending of the game is character specific, and is usually shared with another related character; completing the game with Sol, for example, gives the same ending as completing it with Ky. Judgment is set in small kingdom known as Villtania, on a fictious island in eastern Europe, Isene. A powerful and villainous sorcerer named Raymond has been performing experiments on villagers, leading to their transformation into monsters (the primary antagonists of the game). He believes his work to be revolutionary, and wishes to become a god. As there has been no communication from Villtania for a week, the United Nations declares an international emergency and offers a large reward for any warrior brave enough to restore order, and the character the player selects assumes this role. The player makes their way through Villtania, defeating the transformed villagers and interacting with their respective rival or related characters. The player confronts Raymond at various intervals. During one confrontation, he summons Inus, the Dark King of the Underworld, to kill the player, but this plan backfires as Inus consumes him. Inus is defeated by the player; however, Raymond absorbs Inus' power, thus becoming Judgment. It was Raymond's plan to be consumed by Inus so that he could do so. Eventually, Judgment is also defeated by the player, and Inus, wishing to stay dead, consumes Judgment in his weakened state and banishes him to the Underworld. Characters Playable Characters Only these 5 characters are available initially: *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *I-No Hidden Characters The following characters are unlocked through Story Mode: *Anji Mito *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Eddie *Faust *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny *Potemkin *Slayer *Testament *Venom *Zappa Boss Characters The following characters are only available after collecting the J, U, D, G, M, E, N, and T letters on Stage 6-1: *Judgment Stages ... Reception Reviews for Guilty Gear Judgment have been fairly positive. It scored a 7.5 out of 10 from GameSpot, Worthplaying, IGN, and 1UP, with GameSpot praising the unlockable content and 2 game bundle system, but criticising the story, repetition and lack of depth in Judgment, and the slimmed down version of #Reload included. PlayStation Magazine UK gave it a less positive review, giving it a 6 out of 10 and critising the recycled material from previous games. Trivia *The artwork for all the characters (except Judgment) is reused from Guilty Gear Isuka. *Characters not included are Robo-Ky, Kliff Undersn, Justice, and A.B.A. *The game is part of a bundle (two games on one disc). In the Japanese version, the other game is Guilty Gear XX Slash, while the American and European versions have Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload instead. Gallery misc_0339.png|Guilty Gear: Judgment Title Screen 1 misc_0346.png|Guilty Gear: Judgment Title Screen 2 misc_0001.png|Psp Disc Preview (Japan) References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Spin-off